


Two Already Heard Messages

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 100 phone calls, Cecil's reaction, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Old oak doors part b, Spoilers for 49b, Voicemails, am I allowed to partake in that?, im always afraid that I'm not allowed to be apart of those kind of things haha, short fic, still not over anything (me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's... Not nice, finding out your boyfriend is a long way away from home. But, well, at least he left a voicemail.<br/>Cecil returns the voicemail with one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Already Heard Messages

**_[[You have. One. New voicemail]]_ **

Cecil is out in his car when he first hears the voicemail. At first, he's smiling. Carlos did always get _really_ into a science project. But then... _But then._

 _"But then, as the last of the masked army members came through the door, it slammed shut and vanished. And I remembered that I am not from Night Vale. I remembered that, as far as the laws of the universe are concerned, it is not where I belong."_ Cecil almost drops his phone.

"No." Cecil whispers. "No. Oh god, no." The voicemail still continues.

 _"I'll be fine. I'm a scientist."_ Cecil lets out a small whimper.

" _So at least we get to talk every night._ " The radio hosts lets out a surprised laugh.

"Best of luck at home. I love you." _Beep._

It takes a few minutes before Cecil is able to exit the voicemail, and he gets tears on his phone. He wipes them off and puts his phone in his pocket.

The ride home is a long one. There are still remains of Strexcorp in a lot of places. Flyers are still on the floor, and posters are still hung up on buildings. Yellow, everywhere.

Once Cecil pulls himself together he heads home, knowing no one will be there to comfort him after a long day. It's a fact that does much to hurt him.

As the dejected radio host pulls into the driveway, _their_  driveway, he makes a resolve to call Carlos. At least let him know that Cecil's okay, that everyone's okay. He opens the door, puts his keys on the bowl on the table, and sits down with a big sigh in the arm chair. After he does he takes out his phone and dials Carlos' number.

 _Riiing. Riiing_. After the seventh ring there's a beep.

" _Hello! You've reached the voicemail of Carlos the Scientist. If I have not picked up it is probably because I am stuck in a desert. Or because I was doing science. I really hope it's the latter. Anyway, if you need something, leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as the nonexistent time will allow me to. I have great reception here. Thanks."_ Cecil sighs as he hears the voicemail. Is that what Carlos felt like when he heard Cecil's voicemail?

 _Beeeep_.

"Hey, Carlos, it's uh, me, Cecil. I uh, I guess I should first thank you for saving the town and all. That was very heroic of you." Cecil sinks down in the armchair. His job involves words, so why can't he get them out right now?

"I got your vo- voicemail. Aft- After my show of course. I don't- I don't think I could have kept it together on my show." The radio hosts looks around awkwardly as he grips the arm of the armchair. "I'm in our house right now. Ours. Remember picking out the couch? Oh man, that was great." Cecil laughs weakly and continues. "I'm sitting on the armchair though. It's kind of dark. I know tomorrow we have to clean up our town. It's mandated, and all. We're going to have a long week ahead of us. I guess that means I should go to sleep soon." Cecil slowly gets up and heads towards the bedroom.

"Oh look. I, uh, I'm in the bedroom- _our_ bedroom, and up on the shelf is the trophy I got for you. One year later. Two years since you've come here." Cecil picks up the trophy and sits down on the bed.

The bed creaks under the sudden weight, and Cecil puts the trophy in his lap as he starts to get undressed for bed. "I am holding the trophy and I am _not_ upset. I. Am. _Not upset._ " He takes a deep breath. "I'm not upset because I know- I _know_  that, contrary to your beliefs, you _do_ , in fact, belong here. Belong here, in Night Vale, in our house. The one we bought together. But most importantly, you belong here, where I am. With me. I miss you. I miss you _so much_ , even though I know we can talk soon. We better, at least. I'm going to hold it to you that you keep your promises." Cecil pats his side of the bed and lies down, getting under the covers. He yawns, and looks at the clock on the night stand.

"I hope... I hope to see you soon, Carlos. I'll be waiting for you to return. Always. I- I love you. I love you too. I love you more than anything. And, well, goodnight, Carlos, goodnight." Cecil ends the call and puts his phone on the nightstand. He puts the trophy on the pillow where Carlos usually sleeps. One more year, gone.

"Happy first anniversary, Carlos." Cecil whispers as he burrows deep into the covers and falls asleep. It's going to be a long week ahead for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order a quickly made fanfic? Yes? Yes. Oh. Dear Listeners, I'm getting word that you did not. Oh well. Too late now.  
> So I made this pretty quickly, because I NEEDED TO. WE ALL NEED TO. Mistakes are all mine, and if there any are glaringly obvious ones please don't hesitate to tell me, I made this on my phone.  
> Also, I'm pretty new at this kind of stuff, and have tons to learn, but, well, I think a beta would be helpful. And cool. Psst my lame tumblr is the-lies-afterall *hides* Alright. That's it. Thanks for reading, and hopefully you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
